


Love That Lasts

by guardyanangel



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, jack being a ridiculous goose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardyanangel/pseuds/guardyanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Five's new relationship has some shippers who just can't help the puns... (Established Five/Sam relationship, Dialogue spoilers for S1 Radio Abel but nothing else. Pretty much just fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love That Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally all set off by my realization that the mysterious '5am' tag other ZR people were using on Tumblr was a) playing with the fact that 5 has been used to replace the letter 'S' on the interwebs at times and b) therefore a couple name for Five/Sam. And then my failed attempts at humor ensued.

Sam  _had_ thought that the replacement of certain letters with numbers had died with the Internet and the majority of the humanity, but apparently he was wrong.

Or at least, that's what he was figuring based on the "We ♥ 5AM" that had been cheerfully scrawled on the graffiti wall and on various pieces of paper scattered across the township. And then, as if anyone was about to assume that the message wasn't a comment on Sam's and Runner Five's recently kindled relationship, beneath the words was a sloppily drawn image of what was apparently meant to be he and Five.

Apparently. They were stick figures with arrows labeling which was which, but you could get the gist. It even had Runner Five carrying a bag which was, according to the label, filled with sports bras.

In any event, Sam could determine that someone-- or maybe multiple someones, based on the extent of the distribution of the messages-- was what would have been known in the old days as a 'shipper' of he and Five. They'd created a couple name that even the zombiefied Brangelina would've gone green with envy over.

And yeah, maybe it was a little weird to have his personal life the focus of so much obsession, but as Five pointed out to him once, it was probably the most fun whoever it was had had since the world ended. He couldn't begrudge them that. 

Still, though, he couldn't  _not_ react when he finally caught the culprit in the act.

"I should've known it was you," he said when he found a sheepish Jack tacking the latest message on the door of the comms shack, "You always come up with the  _geekiest_ of jokes." 

"It was too perfect!" the redhead protested, "How could I resist?"

"Oh for God's  _sake--_ "

 "It was Jack, then?" came Five's amused voice from behind him, "Figures."

 The accused man looked at them with what could only be described as a starry-eyed gaze as Five kissed Sam's cheek. Although his attention was largely on the Runner, Sam could've sworn he heard a croon of "So  _cute_ " from the radio host.

 The words earned an eye-roll from the operator, "Eugene's right. You  _are_ a sap."

 "No, I'm an  _emotionally open individual._ "

 "I'll let you two sort this out," Five cut in with a quiet laugh, squeezing Sam's hand briefly, "See you later."

And then Five was off, heading in the direction of the cafeteria. Sam watched the Runner go, unable to hide the smile that touched his lips. He could feel Jack's approving eyes on him, but didn't turn until the other man spoke.

"D'you love Runner Five, Sam?"

A disbelieving look at the redhead, "Isn't that pretty obvious?"

"True. And probably you'll stay in love for a good long time, eh?"

"As long as we have, yeah." Which hopefully would be a good long time. Especially if he had anything to say about it.

There was a mischievous look on Jack's face as he queried, "So would you say you'll be in love... 5ever?"

Beat. The radio host took the time during Sam's incredulous pause to stick the "We ♥ 5AM" sign properly onto the door. 

"...Oh, you've got to be bloody  _joking_ ," the operator finally groaned, "That got old  _yonks_ before the outbreak!"

 "You're just jealous you didn't think of it first," Jack replied cheerily, giving a sloppy salute before he made his way to leave.

 "You're ridiculous!" Sam called to his retreating back.

 "And you never denied what I said!" came the retort.

It  _was_  true, Sam admitted to himself as he opened the door of the comms shack and caught himself grinning at the new sign. He wanted to love Runner Five as long as they were able. And if that were the case, then yes...

He supposed theirs  _was_ a love that would last 5ever.


End file.
